When Tempers Flare
by 123writer
Summary: Kristin and Nathan clash and when tempers flare things will never be the same again. Big Giant Graphic Content Warning Folks!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Sorry, I've been busy busy busy with little Deaks and my little fambam. Lucas left again for deployment today so, I think I'll have more time now, sadly.** **So, here's a new idea that sprung up today. I caved to the rather enthusiastic plot bunnies and typed it up. I know, I know. I have a lot of stories hanging out right now. **

Chapter 1:

Dr. Kristin Westphalen sighed as she heard a knock on her door. She looked at her watch. _Just after 11.. Who in the world could that be? _The doctor stood quickly pulling up her robe and securely fastening the belt before she opened the door.

"Nathan?" Kristin looked surprised by the visit but, what was even more disturbing was the despondent look on the face of the ship's captain, Nathan Bridger. "Is something wrong?"

"Yes, as a matter of fact there is," Bridger snapped as he stepped in the door slamming it behind him. "I just got done with a very interesting phone call."

"Well, I'm all ears," Kristin scoffed, not liking the captain's tone,as she leant against her desk.

"I just spoke to Malcomb." Bridger retorted with a haunting whimsy laced through his voice. "Would you like to guess what he told me?"

Kristin's face went slightly pale before she quickly regained her composure, "I'm sure I don't know." The petite woman smiled smugly hoping the older man wouldn't see through her rues. She knew exactly what Malcomb had told Nathan but, why should she feel bad or ashamed about it? The captain had made it very clear they were to have no romantic entanglement during the tour.

"Are you seeing him?" Nathan blurted out in fury as he slammed a fist down on the desk next to Kristin, knocking over a picture.

"I don't really have to answer that." Kristin said sliding around the desk out of Nathan's reach.

"The hell you don't!"

...

Lt. J.G Tim O'neill nervously paced outside of the door marked 'Mammal Engineering'. The ship's resident computer genus had forgotten to meet him over by the moonpool and hour ago and he had just knocked on his door only to find that the blonde had apparently had a rough night and over slept. The communications officer smirked when the teen gave him a crooked smile as he stepped out of his cabin pulling his usual plaid button down on over a t-shit.

"Sorry Tim. I got wrapped up in getting his program done for Dr. Westphalen." Suddenly Lucas' eyes darted suddenly between his watch and O'neill."Shit, what time is it? I was suppose to meet the doc at 9:30."

"10:15." the lieutenant replied shaking his head as the teen quickly and nervously excused himself quickly jogging away. "I guess we'll get that installed tomorrow." Tim replied to the now empty corridor.

...

Dr. Joshua Levin pushed aside his long dark hair as Lt. Benjamin Krieg hopped off the examination table arm in a bandage.

"Thanks doc," Ben gave one of his patented Krieg schemer smiles.

"No problem Ben. Just try to stay out of the galley would you."

"Yeah, uh so you gonna tell Dr. Westphalen I burnt myself cooking her lobsters?" Ben shuffled nervously as he looked towards the British woman's office.

"I think the burn is punishment enough." Levin smiled before following the Lieutenant's gaze towards the shut door. "Besides, The doctor hasn't come in yet today. I was going to send Lucas to check on her but, he hasn't show up yet either."

"Want me to go and see if I can drum them up?" Ben smirked as Lucas bolted into the door obviously aware how late he was. Both older men shook their head at the confused expression of relief on the blonde's face as he realized Dr. Westphalen wasn't in her office.

"Where's Dr. Westphalen?" The teen asked gesturing towards the door.

"Dunno, whaddaya say we go find her?" Ben said throwing an arm around the teenager ushering him out of the lab.

...

"-So you burnt yourself cooking the control lobsters?"

Ben rolled his eyes as Lucas laughed at the Lieutenant's predicament. "It's not like she had them labeled." Krieg retorted defensively as they reached the door of the doctors cabin.

Lucas smirked as he gestured towards the door as he knocked,"You coming?"

"Not a chance," Ben said showing his palms, "I know you, kid. The first thing you're going to say when she opens that door is 'Krieg ate your lobsters.' No thank you. I'll catch you later, I feel the sudden need to hide in my cabin."

Lucas rolled his blue eyes as he watched his friend leave. As he turned back towards the door he scrunched his face slightly realizing the door was slightly open. Not wanting to intrude, Lucas hesitated nervously before deciding to open the door further.

"Doc?" Lucas called into the dimly lit room. As he pushed the door open the rest of the way, the teen was shocked to see the over turned desk in the middle of the room. "Shit." The teen mumbled to himself a slight edge of panic creeping into his voice as he backed himself back into the corridor. "BEN!"

Lucas was started as he felt a hand clamp down on his shoulder as he stared blankly in to the room.

"Lucas?" Communications officer Tim O'neill said looking over the boy's shoulder in to the disheveled room. "What's going on?"

"Th-th-there's something wrong." Lucas stuttered as he pointed into the room backing in to Sensory Chief Miguel Ortiz and Lt. Benjamin Krieg who had all come running at the teen's outburst.

"Stay here okay, kid." Ben said grasping Lucas by both shoulders and placing the young man firmly against the bulkhead where the Lieutenant was sure he couldn't see into the room.

O'neill could hear Ortiz call into his PAL unit requesting a security team as he entered the room. He slowly and cautiously walked over around the overturned table as he heard Ben call for a medical team his attention was drawn to the floor and the deep red stain saturating the carpet below his feet. "Um, Ben? I don't think we need a medical team." Tim swallowed hard as he gestured towards the still figure on the floor.

Dr. Kristin Westphalen's body lay awkwardly propped up against the over turned desk the belt of her robe twisted firmly around her neck, a deep purple bruise contrasted the light pink fabric. Her unseeing eyes were fixated at some point in an unknown distance.

Tim felt his hands began to shake as he realized his shoes were sticking slightly too the blood stains. He let out a breath as he tried to regain his composure as he looked upon the wounds coving the doctors chest.

"Who could of done something like this?" Ben shook his head. "Ortiz, tell Lucas to get out of here, tell him to go find the Captain, anything. Just get him away from here."

...

Captain Nathan Bridger lay in his bunk. He had been up for about an hour but couldn't bring himself to open his eyes. He had been having the worst night mare when he woke up. He cringed slightly remembering the horrific events that had played out in his mind. He shuddered once more before pulling himself up and heading to his bathroom. Nathan sighed as he turned on the light but when he looked up into the mirror the reflection before him caused him to almost fall back in terror. His face was covered with blood. He looked down at his clothes it was everywhere. He wasn't sure why he hadn't noticed it before. The older man's breathing became suddenly ragged as he tried to formulate some kind of explanation for what he was seeing. Before he could regain his composure he heard a familiar voice.

"Captain?"

Nathan turned to see the shocked blue eyes of his youngest crew member. He was trying to form words as Lucas' voice cracked as the teen spoke again.

"It was you."

"Kiddo, you don't understand."


	2. Chapter 2

**Chapter 2:**

Lucas Wolenczak's eyes darted around the room quickly trying to process the sight before him. He stammered with disbelief as he slowly tried to back out of the room. He was taken off guard as the Captain who had become more like his father suddenly rushed him throwing the teen to the floor, slamming his head in to the corner of a small table. As the room began to spin and blur Lucas looked up at the familiar figure quickly approaching him and a sense of terror gripped him as he heard the older man speak.

"Hi, I'm Bob Ballard with the Wood's hull Oceanographic Institute. Did you know that today is April Fool's day? Well you do now! Join us again next time for an actual Seaquest DSV fanfiction..."

**A/N: YUP... I just did that. I swear ... I had no accomplices at all .. cough cough .. banana... **


End file.
